Rude Awakening
by Riu1122
Summary: Dave was just napping. Stridercest, Bro/Dave. Warnings: hyper-endowed guys, genital growth, cumflation, gore, death.


Dave was woken rather rudely. One moment he was napping peacefully enough in the living room's futon, and then the next the world was turning end over end and he was on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up, adjusting his askew shades, the last hopes of a sleepy afternoon gone from his mind. On the armrest of the futon was his brother's stupid puppet, laying on its stomach, elbow down and chin resting on his hand, grinning luridly at Dave. Beside it, Bro himself sat crosslegged, his elbow leaning on his knee, resting his own head on his fist, his disinterested expression neatly contrasting Lil' Cal's frozen smile.

"What the hell bro," Dave said, not as a question, nor particularly surprised or even annoyed. Bro didn't respond, but he sat up and uncrossed his legs and leaned back, stretching his arms out and placing them on the back of the couch, and spreading his legs.

"So what we're not even talking today either," Dave said, still more statement than inquiry. Bro still didn't deign to respond, but his head dipped ever so slightly. Hits facial expression never changed from bored indifferent.

Dave's eyes jumped down to his brother's crotch, which bulged out obscenely. His face contorted into an expression of mild disgust. "Really Bro you actually woke me up because you just wanted me to blow you how fucking depraved are you." Bro still didn't respond, just adjusted his sitting position somewhat, and shrugged slightly. Dave sighed, and crawled closer to his brother, still on the ground after his awakening.

He roughly undid the button to Bro's tight leather pants., He could already feel the heat of his cock rising up through the fabric. The dumb asshole was already hard as a rock. He yanked down the zipper, and grabbed the waistband and began to pull the pants and underwear down all at once. Bro obliged him at least in lifting his fat ass off the futon to allow Dave to get the clothes off over his hips. The thick head of Bro's dick caught on the waistband of his boxers as Dave pulled them down, being forced into a downwards angle til the waistband cleared it and the whole thing springboarded back up and slapped Bro's abdomen, and splattering small droplets of precum on his white tee shirt. Bro seemed not to mind. He exhaled slowly through his nose.

Dave released the pants, leaving them somewhere around Bro's mid-thigh. He reached forward to grasp the thick, throbbing cock that still lay flush against Bro's body, but faster than he eye could track, the older man's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Dave's eyes darted, "What the fuck bro?" Bro's shades conveyed nothing of what the man was thinking, but Dave tried to take solace in the fact that his did the same for him, but then again, his bro probably knew exactly what was going through his mind anyways.

The seated man made another slight, noncommittal nod towards his crotch, and spoke for the first time, "Bigger, first." He released Dave's hand. The kneeling blond subconsciously rubbed his wrist; Bro had a tight grip. "You're a sick fuck, you know that right," Dave deadpanned, as the green aura that signaled use of Space powers filled the air around him, "Fuckin your own brother, making him grow your cock to frankly embarrassing sizes." The aforementioned dick throbbed, and began to glow green, and then began to expand, thickening and lengthening all at once.

"'Mr. President, sir, it appears that the entire nation is being crushed beneath the dick of some loser 30-something pervert,'" Dave's voice took on a fabricated serious tone. Bro's manhood inched its way up his abdomen, sliding over the fabric of his shirt and leaving greasy wet stains from the steady flow of precum from its tip. It passed over where his belly button was beneath the thin shirt, and then began working its way up his abs.

"'Oh yeah? How big is this cock exactly?'" It was now about wrist-thick, and was nearing the bottom of Bro's pecs, still achingly hard and pressed up against his torso.

"'The size of the empire state building sir.' 'Holy shit thats pretty big.'" Bro's balls weren't forgotten; as his cock continued approaching his nipple line, his sack was expanded, growing and stretching in a manner not unlike a waterballoon inflating.

"'That's not all, Mr. President, his testes too are crushing entire cities.'" At this point they probably could, they were growing rapidly, and Bro was already having to spread his legs wider to accommodate his softball-sized testicles. Dave, thoughtfully, pulled his pants all the way down around his ankles, never removing his gaze from his brother's growing package.

"'Sir, I'm afraid they're the size of Jupiter.'" Bro's cock was now at his nipples, the fist-sized head nestled neatly between his pecs.

"'You mean like the planet?'" Dave raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Bro, and though the stoic man said nothing, Dave knew he still wanted bigger.

"'Yes, sir, the planet.'" Dave made the growth accelerate, and his bro's junk expanded ever faster. His balls swelled massively, exceeding the size of nicely-ripened cantaloupes. His cock pushed up and up, past his nipples, wide now as his developed-biceps.

"'OH SNAP! … Tell me, are they Jupiter?'" Dave grabbed the cock about its upper half with one hand and the lower half with the other. Bro did nothing to stop him this time around. Neither hand came close to being able to encircle its girth. And it was still growing. Dave could feel the static-y feeling of his Space powers at work as his hands came into contact with the dick. The flesh was almost burning hot in his hands; he squeezed, feeling the force with which his brother's cock exerted back on his hands, both from its natural turgidity and from its continued expansion. Every object, Dave had discovered, had a different propensity to grow; a different tug he felt when he grew them, almost as if the thing itself was encouraging him to make it bigger. Nothing had pulled harder on his powers than when he made Bro grow. The dick was still expanding rapidly, now reaching all the way to Bro's chin. The balls' growth was even more impressive; they had swelled to something like volleyball-size now, fat and meaty and heavy between Bro's legs and in serious danger of falling off the futon.

Dave leaned in, close to the massive, throbbing head, eyes looking straight at Bro's shades and whispered, breathing hot air onto the cock, "'Yes, Mr. President, sir, this man literally has the solar system's largest planet for testicles.'"

Dave came to the sudden realization of what bizarre pillow talk this was, and had the insane compulsion to laugh. He didn't though, instead he just leaned in the last few inches, stuck out his tongue, and, never taking his gaze from Bro's shaded eyes, ran his tongue up the underside of the huge head. Dave allowed the green glow to fade then, and his bro's package finally stopped its growth. The tip of Bro's cock was right even with the bridge of his nose, leaving only inches between the two brothers' faces as Dave licked it for the first time.

Bro's mouth was still a hard line, showing not a hint of emotion, but the man was breathing heavily and when his little brother's tongue first touched his dick, a wet, foreign sensation against his sensitive skin, he inhaled sharply.

Dave's lick was long and slow, starting from the bottom of the frenulum, that little triangle of pure sensory neurons. He dragged his tongue, rough and wet, up and up til he reached the coronal ridge and then up to the start of the long, narrow pisslit. He allowed his tongue to dip very subtly into the huge cumslit, tasting the precum that was selling up, before allowing his tongue to lift up off of the cockflesh.

He grinned at Bro. The man's cheeks were flushed; nothing could hide his arousal at this point.

Dave's hands were still wrapped round the middle of the prick, fingers stretched even wider than they had been. He surveyed his handiwork. It was hard to guess the exact dimensions of the titanic cock that jutted from Bro's crotch, but it was larger than Dave's entire torso, and about as big as Bro's. If the man had been standing, it would have come up somewhere around collarbone height. Seated, it blocked most of Bro's face. The balls had come out nicely too, Dave decided. They sat somewhere around basketball size, and due to the limited space between Bro's spread legs, the right one had been forced over the edge of the futon, held aloft right over the side by the huge, fleshy, loose sack.

Bro grunted, and spoke the most he had that afternoon, "Get workin' on it."

Dave didn't hesitate. He leaned right back in and began licking. With a dick this size, any meaningful attempt at swallowing or taking it up the bum was just impossible, so sessions like this one between the brothers became worship sessions. Dave showered adulations upon his brother's monstrosity using nothing but his tongue and lips and hands, licking and sucking and stroking all over the expanse of flesh.

He started from the very root of the cock, where the shaft blended into the flesh of the sack, tasting the sweat as he began moving up the manhood. His hands squeezed the kneaded the unyielding flesh, traveling up along with his lips. He reached the top quickly, leaving a slimy trail of saliva behind. The pisslit was leaking pre steadily now; it ran down in rivulets, drooling down over the plum cockhead.

Dave lapped some of it up, and then rubbed the streams with his hands, spreading the slick fluid over the head, making it glisten luridly in the light.

"Worship my balls." The command almost startled the blond, but he wasn't going to argue. He ceased his sucking, the flesh making a soft popping sound as he removed his lips. A string of precum/saliva mixed stretched between his lips and the wet dickhead as he separated.

He scooted a few inches back on his knees, and bent over. The heat coming off of Bro's ballsack was palpable from a foot away. Dave imagined he could hear the sound of cum sloshing around inside each of the enormous testes, ignoring everything that he knew about the anatomy of testicles.

He grabbed the testicle that was dangling over the edge, cradling it from below, feeling its weight in his hands. It was difficult to lift; the whole thing was unexpectedly heavy, like a medicine ball, and the skin of the sack slid over it as he grabbed it, making it slip in his grasp. Bro let out another rush of air. Dave released the ball, allowing it to flop back down and come to a sudden stop as the flesh of the scrotum was pulled taut, and it resumed its former precarious position at the edge of the seat.

Dave lowered his face and buried it into the sack. It wasn't hard to get his whole face covered. He began giving the same ministrations to the sack that he formerly had been doing all over the shaft of the prick. His tongue lashed out, and he attempted to lick as much of the surface area of the testes as he could. They had a heady flavor, all sweat and musk and cum, the taste of Bro. His hands, meanwhile, roamed over the surface of the balls, squeezing and kneading, feeling the squishy soft give of the flesh.

Bro moaned, and Dave was pleased. There was something just intrinsically thrilling about getting Bro hot under the collar, making him break out of his aloof shell. Bro groaned again, "Biiiger, I want them bigger. Just the balls."

Dave pulled his face out of the sack, and chuckled, "Got it, Bro. Just say when." The growth was fast; Dave had gotten very good at expanding things exactly as fast as he wanted to.

His hands were still cupping Bro's balls, and they were forced apart as the orbs swelled even more. The right one now hung several inches over the edge, and the left was nearing closer to the edge every second as the space between Bro's legs dwindled.

They were practically the size of Dave's head now, and Bro was losing the last of his ironic cool. "Yeah, bigger. Make 'em keep goin'." His cock was leaking profusely now, and Bro had removed his hands from the back of the futon and was now stroking his cock slowly as he watched his swelling balls intently.

Dave scooted back farther, giving the balls more room to swell. They passed the size of Dave's head; the right now hanging halfway to the ground and the left beginning to tip over the edge.

There was a sudden shift in weight as his left ball grew just a few more inches, sending it rolling over the edge like some kind of ponderous boulder rolling down a cliff face. It swung down hard, bobbing beside its brother and knocking against Bro's leg.

Dangling freely now, the pair continued growing, well over a foot in diameter each. Moments later they made contact with the floor, instantly spreading out and flattening against it under their own weight.

Bro was still moaning, "Don't stop, keep going, you little bitch. Make my balls the biggest on the planet." His cheeks were bright red and his cock had been spurting precum so continuously that his whole cock glistened wetly and there was a huge, and growing, stain on his shirt where the fluid had dribbled all over him.

Dave, for his part, was enjoying the growth as well. Seeing his brother get huge, impossibly huge, was a massive turn on, and getting to worship the oversized junk was all the better.

The balls were now firmly planted on the ground, and spreading out wider and wider as they grew. Each was practically the size of Dave's torso now; in fact, each rivaled Bro's cock in terms of size. Dave's brother's sack looked like a distended, grotesque beanbag chair hanging between his legs. Dave stopped the growth, and the green grow faded.

"Sorry, bro, I'm gonna cut it off here. I didn't mean for you to take the Jupiter comment seriously." Dave didn't allow Bro time to respond, instead he leaned forward and pressed down on the massive ballsack with his hands, putting a good amount of pressure on them quickly. Bro yelped and a jet of precum rocketed from his cock, arcing over his head and splashing his hat and the back of the futon behind him.

Bro was whimpering, but even so his voice was strangely commanding, "G-get up here and suck my cock— goddammit!— right now!"

Dave wasn't going to disobey. He put his hands on Bro's thighs and clambered over the balls, resting his knees on the futon between Bro's legs. He was left kneeling, feet resting atop the mountainous testicles, and face eye level with his bro's cock.

He didn't waste any time. His lips were instantly on Bro's cock head, full out frenching the meatus, slurping down the steady stream of precum. His hands returned to their previous engagement of stroking, joined in the task by Bro's as well.

The taller man grunted, "Not just you lips. I want you to swallow it."

Dave didn't point out the impossibility of this task. He simply enlarged his jaw. It wouldn't do much for his smile, but a grossly distended jaw was perfect for sucking person-sized dicks.

He opened wide over the tip and stuck it in. Even with the augmented anatomy, it was a stretch. The cockhead alone forced him to open up to his limit. But he pressd on anyways, and began sucking as he tried to fit more of the meaty flesh into his mouth.

Bro was moaning again, and his cock throbbed, shooting a thick wad of pre into his brother's mouth. Dave sucked it down, swallowing rapidly. Already a logistic problem was presenting itself; Dave was having to swallow near continuously to keep from his mouth overflowing, and Bro wasn't even cumming yet.

Dave considered coming up for breath to consider this problem, but suddenly he felt Bro's hand on the back of his head urging him on, forcing him a bit farther down on his cock. This was something of a problem, as Bro's cock started out thinnest at the tip of the head a just got fatter and fatter the farther down you go, and Dave's jaw was already straining to take what it was.

"God, I'm so close already," Bro was panting and sweating, thrusting his hips slightly as Dave continued to lick and suck and slobber over his cockhead, "You're so fucking hot, little bro. You're the cutest little shit in the world. You always have been, since you were a kid. And now you're the cutest little fuck who's worshipping my cock, you're my little whore, Dave. Oh god, keep going."

Dave didn't have much option to stop, with Bro still shoving him down with his hand and thrusting into his mouth with his meatlog, slamming into his throat each time. Dave was still swallowing the precum that Bro was practically pissing out all the while using his arms to stroke up and down the cocks prodigious length. Between it all, he was starting to have difficulty breathing, and Dave was nearing panic.

Bro's moans grew into a crescendo, "Oh god, little bro, here it comes!" Dave felt the thick cock expand even larger in his mouth, and his brother's fingers tightened around his hair. The cum followed right on the trail of the pre, without a single pause. It took Dave a moment to even realize a difference; the cum was heavier, thicker, it was saltier and bitterer. And there was more of it. A lot more of it. Within seconds Dave's mouth was filled with hot, musky jizz. He gulped as quickly as he could, but even so it overflowed him mouth, spurting out the sides and all over the cock and Dave's hands, splattering everywhere.

And it just didn't stop. The first jet alone lasted several seconds and was a thousand, a million times more voluminous than anything Dave had produced. His stomach felt uncomfortably full, and he was near out of air and beginning to panic.

He pulled back, trying to free himself from his bro's cock, but the hand on the back of his head held firm. "Ahhhh! Fuck, not yet, bro. I'm not done with you."

More and more cum spurted into Dave's mouth and forced its way down his esophagus. He could see his stomach begin to bulge out; his belly was actually being distended from the sheer volume of cum he was swallowing. More jism still made its way out of his mouth, dribbling and splashing all over himself and his brother.

Dave let go of the hot, throbbing cock and began to beat on his brother's thighs. His stomach was definitely bulging out now. It looked as if he had swallowed a basketball. He tried to stand or pull back, but his position on the futon didn't allow for such motion, and his feet couldn't find purchase with Bro's huge balls in the way.

Bro's dick kept pumping and shooting, gallon after gallon. He was totally oblivious to or at least totally indifferent to Dave's panic. The smaller blond's stomach was stretching out further and further with every second, now quite painfully. He looked as if he were about to give birth... to twins.

Bro was muttering, "Oh god, Dave, keep going, swallow all my jizz. Don't you know milk's gonna make you grow big and strong, heh heh, like me." He was rubbing Dave's head even as the little brother beat his hands on his brother's lap.

Dave's stomach kept expanding, getting bigger and bigger. It resembled a beachball now, stretched far beyond its capacity. Dave's hands stopped their pounding and he went limp, resigning himself to the torture til Bro's orgasm finally tapered off.

It just wouldn't end though; Bro kept groaning and moaning how hot he was, and the semen just kept coming. It was everywhere, coating every inch of Bro's cock, on his shirt, on Dave's chest, splattered all around them. And even more still was forcing its way into Dave's rapidly-expanding belly. It was practically touching Bro's cock now, bigger than any human's midsection has right to be. It hurt so bad, and the pain was just increasing. Dave shut his eyes, oh god, something was coming.

There was a sudden pop! Like an oversized balloon giving up the ghost. Dave's belly was suddenly ripped open right along the fattest part and everything rushed out. A torrent of white, red, and shiny pink rushed out, splashing all over Bro's still throbbing cock and his lap. Dave's intestines spilled out, glistening luridly reddish purple in the white soup, flopping over Bro's left thigh in a tangled mess. Bro could recognize too the mangled shape of Dave's stomach still dangling by the esophagus from the abdominal cavity. It was distorted and stretched from any recognizable shape, and had a long gash in it where it had torn, and was leaking blood and cum.

Bro's spurts slowed down, becoming mere trickles until they stopped completely. He leaned his head back, and sighed heavily, enjoying the immediate post-orgasmic afterglow, softly stroking the hair of his dead brother. There was a faint trickling sound as the cum and blood ran over the sides of the futon and smacked wetly against the carpet. Bro adjusted his shades. They were streaked with seminal fluid. Then he grabbed his little bro's corpse under the armpits and pulled it up off of him, releasing his softening cock from his mouth, and allowing the cadaver to flop to the floor, dragging the gastrointestinal tract that had spilled out into Bro's lap with it.

Bro lazed about for a few minutes, watching the corpse with bored interest. Then the familiar light filled the room, that gaudy, lava lamp rainbow emanating from Dave's levitating corpse. And then there stood Dave, good as new. He looked a bit pissed though.

"You could fucking warn me next time you turn one of my blowjobs into your snuff film." Dave said, crossing his arms. "Needed an honest reaction," Bro said nonchalantly, gesturing towards Lil' Cal, still laying on the armrest, strangely devoid of cum or blood. Fucking thing probably has a camera in its eyes.

"You're cleaning this whole mess up, got it?" Dave said. Bro gestured to his still hyper-endowed genetalia wordlessly. "Oh. Right." There was a flash of green light, and Bro once more had his impressive but physically possible cock back.

Dave stalked away from his still-seated bro. "I'm going to shower, and then I'm going back to my nap." Bro just shrugged. and got up to go get a towel.


End file.
